Divided - Elsa and Jack Frost
by nekokawaiineko
Summary: Elsa and Jack Frost didn't know Disney and DreamWorks weren't meant to mix.


Elsa and Jack didn't know Disney and DreamWorks weren't meant to mix.

Disney and DreamWorks never crossed onto the others territory, and no character under their rightful owners name knew why. Characters didn't understand why the two names kept themselves apart or when that guideline started, but nonetheless the unspoken rule was accepted. That is until Disney received two new royals in its land.

Anna and Elsa, along with favorable characters, were welcomed into the Disney family with smiles, open arms, and the biggest ceremony since those from the "Lion King" had arrived. It has been 20 years since then, and everyone was going to enjoy the occasion to its fullest. The residents of Disney enjoyed the winter wonderland made for them, due to the "Frozen" title. Disney Castle wore a coat of icicles and snow that gleamed from the moon's light. Thanks to Elsa she recreated the ice rink, that was made for the residents back in the kingdom of Arendelle, for those celebrating. Completed with a new touch, a large snowflake, above the Disney castle. This created a light continuous snowfall since the welcoming ceremony lasted all the way through the night. "Elsa this is so much fun! I can't believe there's so many people here!", Anna, the new Disney Princess, in her signature pigtail braids and warm winter clothes, joyfully exclaimed to her older sister, Disney's first Queen in the Royal Court, in her shimmering blue dress, was also taking in the sight.  
"People, animals, magical creatures, and I think inanimate objects too.", Elsa glanced over the scenery before her, and gave off a small smile. It truly was an amazing sight for the elder sister. Only recently, thanks to Anna, had she begun to open up to others. Even so the large crowd was overwhelming, it was much larger than the amount of people that came onto Arendelle's castle grounds to skate. Elsa looked at her sister, who managed to stay upright on the ice floor, "Why don't you skate with Kristoff? I'm going to get some air."  
Anna balanced and slid herself on the slippery ground over to her sister, "Is something wrong?", the younger sibling became concerned. The Queen kept her hands out, she made sure her sister didn't fall forward. "No, nothings wrong but I'm sure your darling is dying to spend time with you."  
This made Anna giggle, "Don't get too comfortable out there because I'm bringing you back in to skate with everyone!". Anna knew crowds were something for Elsa to get used to, but she wouldn't rush her. With that the younger sister was off to her beloved, and Elsa headed out to locate one of the many balconies.

After Jack Frost first arrived, at the release of his film, his curiosity got the best of him and had flown out to the "border" of the Dream Works' and Disney's grounds. On Jack's side the variety of worlds stood under the crescent moon with the Fisherman, but it never left whether or not it was day or night, one of the many oddities on his side, yet it added charm. From a distance the snow spirit could faintly make out the plethora of castles and lands that surrounded the main Disney Castle. Jack took the end of his staff and poked the opposite's grass coating it in glittering frost. Nothing special or out of the ordinary happened to his ice. "I don't see what the big deal is.", Jack said to no one in particular and headed back home contemplating why the two sides never crossed.  
Over time Jack Frost learned that Disney _loved_ celebrating. Fireworks, lights, music, the whole shebang. From observation and stories he's heard from others, Disney livened up the holidays and new arrivals into the Disney side. None of them looked particularly interesting, and tended to be repetitive to the spirit, before he noticed one night that the glow at Disney Castle shined brighter than usual. Upon closer examination at the "border" Jack saw what looked like glittering snow, and a huge snowflake hovered over causing a gentle snow fall. The fact that this couldn't be a Christmas party, and the plentiful amount of snow, peaked the boy's interest. "Huh. What's the occasion Disney?", with that Jack floated and took off towards the Disney Castle.

Elsa was enjoying the party, she really was, but the larger than life crowd was a little overwhelming. Her Majesty found a balcony far enough that suppressed the sound of the banquet from its distance, and looked out at the surrounding field. Icicles clung to nearby trees and the sight of the shining ice crystals and snowfall was absolutely breath taking. "I'm still not completely used to these party situations", Queen Elsa said as she constructed snowflakes in front of her, "but this has gotten easier." She tapped each snowflake individually to give them different hues of blue. Unknown to her, Jack Frost made his way to the side of the castle, to conceal himself from wandering eyes, and stopped suddenly when he heard a woman's voice. Making his way to the very edge of the wall Jack peered around the corner to see who was talking. From her profile Jack saw how stunning she was. A woman with blonde braided hair over her left shoulder and a light blue dress that glittered in the night light, created snowflakes with different colors and styles. He watched as the woman sent the sparkling snowflakes off in the breeze. The Guardian of Fun had never witnessed anyone else possessing powers like his own, and it was making him excited like a child on Christmas. After pondering, Jack thought of no down side to meeting her so he flew right over to the balcony, making the Queen gasp in shock. Pale blue eyes widened, "Hello", Elsa backed up a step from surprise. She didn't recognize him from the party going on. He had snow white hair, light blue eyes, blue hoodie adorned with delicate frost patterns, and brown pants from what she could see.

"Hi", Jack greeted back and gave her a smile, "Mind if I join you?".  
The royal shook her head, "Who are you? I don't recognize you from before." Jack jumped on the balcony, revealing his pants too had frost on them, a wooden staff as tall as he was, that curved at sharp angles at the end, and his bare feet, despite the cold weather. The boy introduced himself, "I'm Jack Frost. And I wasn't invited since I'm from DreamWorks."  
"Jack Frost?", The woman's eyes brightened at the thought of someone other than herself to manipulate ice. And he's from the DreamWorks side? Elsa quickly glanced out to the "border".  
He nodded, "Your name?"  
"I'm Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle."  
"Wow, a queen huh?", Jack looked impressed, "Is the party going on here for you?"  
"Yes, and my sister, Princess Anna." Elsa paused for a moment before she added "When we arrived my sister noticed the second moon in the distance, and had asked around what that was. We were told it's the DreamWorks side, and Disney doesn't cross over there and vise versa", She stared at Jack, "but I suppose you're not one to follow rules."  
"What's the point of it anyway? I'm not hurting anyone. Besides I wanted to know what the reason was for all the snow. Now I know it's for a Princess and a beautiful Snow Queen."  
"B-beautiful? Wait a-" Elsa began before the boy cut in.  
"Can you do it again?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"The snowflake thing I mean. Please, I've never seen anyone besides me controlling ice and snow." Queen Elsa shook her head as if to erase the young man's compliment, regardless she brought her hands up, and blue sparkles began to swirl in-between her palms until a dazzling snowflake appeared. Elsa could see the boy in front of her couldn't hide his amazement and this made her laugh lightly. "You said Queen of _Arendelle_ right?", Jack said.  
"Yes I did."  
Jack's smile grew wider, "Then I'll see you tomorrow."  
"What?", Jack flew off then the Queen yelled after him, "Wait!", but the boy was already on his way to DreamWorks.

Jack Frost kept his word and came back the next night to see Elsa again. He made his way over the "border" and towards Arendelle. It took some time to locate her room, but eventually the blonde woman was seen through her window doing paper work. A few taps on the glass announced his arrival. Queen Elsa waited and debated whether or not to let this boy come in. Eventually she decided what he had planned too say was more exciting than busy work. So, Elsa unlatched her window to let her guest in. Greetings were shared before the Guardian asked the woman when and how she received her powers, and what she enjoyed most about them. Elsa informed him that she has had these powers since she was born, and in fact didn't enjoy having them for the longest time. "You didn't like your powers?", Jack asked surprised.  
Sadly Elsa replied, "I accidentally hurt my sister with my powers when we were little. She was healed but after that I was cut off from people to keep them safe. My parents believed I could eventually control it over time, but it only got worse. I'm sorry but I don't think you want to hear my life's story." Elsa didn't think it was fair to unload her past on someone who she barely knew. Also she became somber from the memories of her past.  
"No, I'm interested in what you have to say.", Jack was attentive to the Queens words. Then Elsa explained her isolation from her sister, her parents untimely passing, her dreadful coronation, the near end of Arendelle, how she almost lost her only sibling, and her acceptance back into the kingdom. It was a lot to take in for the Guardian.  
"I know what it's like protecting the ones you love", Jack told her, "I had a sister too."  
Had. The Queen connected the dots. "I'm sorry, I know what it feels like to be torn apart from loved ones."  
It had gone uneasily quiet in her room, "I'm not doing a very good job of being the Guardian of Fun with these faces were making. Let's have some fun!", Jack chimed.  
"Now? I'm sorry but I'm busy at the moment.", her majesty's eyes went back and forth between Jack and her mountain of desk work.  
"If you were so busy why did you let me in?" the boy countered. The Queen gave no reply. "Come on, where do you want to go to unwind from all this boring dignitary work?"  
"The North Mountain", Elsa answered instantly "I have an ice castle there, and it needs fixing."  
"I can work with ice. Alright North Mountain it is.", The Winter Guardian walked over to the slender woman and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"What are you doing!?", Elsa pushed Jack back slightly, uncomfortable with the approach.  
"Relax. The fastest way to get there is by flying, so I have to hold you. You're not scared of heights are you?"  
"Of course not. It's just-"  
Jack repositioned his arm, "Great then hold on tight." The royal had no time to compose herself when the Winter Spirit flew out of her open window. Elsa wasn't lying when she said she wasn't afraid of heights, but she was not prepared for the rush of air in her face, and the ground swept away from her. She panicked for a moment, clinging to Jack for dear life, and had to calm her breathing. Jack assured her that there was nothing to worry about, after all he's had plenty of practice with flying. Elsa presumed she wasn't to heavy for the boy since he held her easily, but that didn't stop her from clinging to his side. Once they descended on the North Mountain the sight of Elsa's ice castle amazed Jack Frost. His jaw almost dropped. It was cut so smooth, he couldn't believe one person alone could create such a masterpiece. Stairs leading up to the castle that were once destroyed were quickly fixed with a few waves of Elsa's hands. The blonde led him through the interior, and it was just as magnificent as the outside. Symmetrical geometric designs, the flawless detail in every shard and pillar of ice, and shades of blues, purples and pinks based on the lights reflected light. A shattered crystal chandelier was repaired like Elsa wanted, and then a snowball hit the Queen's back. Elsa turned to face Jack where he stood, snow in his hand, with a mischievous smile across his face. "I did say let's have fun, remember?", said Jack. With that Elsa held out one hand, and snow began to form a sphere in her palm. She smiled playfully, "I don't think you understand who you're challenging, Jack Frost."  
He replied, "I should be saying the same thing."

Every other night Jack would visit Elsa over at Disney. The Queen admitted she enjoyed the frequent visits. It was something to look forward to when Anna was away with Kristoff, and she was alone in the castle. Jack Frost learned about the type of worlds, and people resided on Disney's side, and more about Arendelle. On one of Jack's many stops to Elsa's room Anna had walked in on the older royal in the middle of a snowball fight with the Winter Guardian. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at each other in shock. It took a moment for Anna to register what was happening before her. Once the Guardian introduced himself the younger sister instantly bubbled with questions about where he came from. Elsa knew Jack was from DreamWorks but not from "Rise of the Guardians" as Jack explained, and he was friends with Santa, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman. The younger sibling listened intently as Jack explained the other worlds that occupied his side. All this new information made Anna want to visit across the "border". The younger sister devised a plan to use Kristoff's new sled, that Elsa could use gusts of cold wind as propulsion, as a way to get to the "border" faster. Elsa wasn't sure if that would be wise to do, but one look at Anna's pouting puppy eyes she couldn't say no. Jack didn't refuse a chance to show off DreamWorks. So, Jack Frost waited for them at the "border", and guided them to the other Guardians. Tooth was very impressed with the young royals' teeth as she examined their mouths too closely. Anna didn't expect the fairy to look at her mouth like a hyper dentist. Elsa didn't expect Tooth's little fairies to be solving towards Jack. Neither of the sisters thought that Santa Clause could be Russian and a professional swordsman. North admired Anna's childlike behavior that she had never lost looking around his toy workshop, and Elsa's heart that she had for her sister. Both Anna and Elsa found it difficult to communicate to Sandy, so a few bows and handshakes would do. Bunny questioned how they were able to cross the "border". That's when Jack explained there was nothing really blocking anyone from visiting the opposites territory. The younger royal made sure to ask Bunny if she could hug him, he looked too soft. The minutes Anna and Elsa spent at DreamWorks turned into hours, and had to return home sooner then they thought. Jack accompanied them both back to their castle, helping to put Kristoffs sled away, saying goodnight to Anna, and walked with Elsa to her room. "That was a lot of fun today Jack. Thank you for having us over.", The Queen appreciated everything Jack had done that day.  
"You don't have to thank me. Besides the others liked having you over too.", Jack said.  
"I'm sure Anna would love to visit again in a heart beat.", Elsa laughed remembering how Anna hugged Bunny, then she noticed the northern lights dancing outside her window. "The sky's awake", she said softly, "as my sister would say.", and walked up to the window.  
"That's how North calls the Guardians together on my side.", Jack stood next to her.  
"They're beautiful to look at." Elsa said as she gazed out the window.  
The boy focused on Elsa, "Yeah. Beautiful." That was when Elsa noticed how close the young man was to her. She tried to hide the fact her face got a little warm by brushing fly away hairs behind her ear. "It's getting late."  
"Elsa."  
"Yes?", Elsa looked back at Jack, and didn't expect to see his face so close to hers. She was about to start again, but forgot what she was going to say when the boys lips met hers. The kiss only lasted for moments, but it was enough to fill the two with a surprising warmth. "I'll come back tomorrow." The Guardian assured.  
"I'll see you tomorrow.", She received a quick peck on the cheek and a smile before the Guardian exited from her window.

Elsa expected Jack around the same time of night when he invited himself over. But he had yet to show up. She decided to get ahead in her work while she waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Jack said he would come back, so she sat at her desk waiting for the Snow Spirit. Minutes became hours and the people of Arendelle were preparing for a good nights sleep. The Queen felt uneasy, and decided to head over to Jacks side to see if something was wrong. She walked to the "border" alone, not wanting to wake up her sister. Disney became smaller and smaller, then she noticed Jack Frost was sitting his back facing her, in DreamWorks. The Blonde didn't understand why he was sitting there bored if he wanted to come over. "Jack." she called but he didn't move, "Jack?" she continued to walk closer.

Earlier that night Jack began flying toward Disney like he planned, but at the border he hit something mid flight. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. He looked around to see what he had hit but nothing was around. "Weird.", he mumbled and slowly floated forward, then his staff hit against something. Jack jabbed his staff in front of him, and frost began to spread in front of him as if it was against a flat surface. The ice slowly dissipated leaving no trace behind. "What the-?", Jack shot out more ice and met the same result. He landed on the ground and put his hand out in front of him to touch whatever substance was in front of him. His hand stopped against what felt like... "No", Jack shot out more ice and pushed at the invisible barrier, attempting to get through somehow. He flew high, to his left, right, fired more ice but there were no holes in the transparent blockade. The boy slowly descended to the floor again, and hit against the blank wall with his shoulder in a final frenzied effort. He slid down, back against the clear border, and waited.

Elsa continued to walk until Jack suddenly turned around at the sight of her shadow. "Jack what's wrong?", There was uneasiness in the Queen's voice. Her shadow made her presence known to the boy, who stood up to face to woman and placed his hand up. His eyes filled with sadness as he tried to tell what had happened. She noticed on specific areas on his hand the skin was compressed, like his hand was against glass. Elsa put up her own hand to feel in front of her, and she felt her hand pressed up against something solid. She saw that Jack was speaking but she couldn't hear his voice. Elsa asked him to speak up but Jack couldn't hear her either. Elsa understood that neither of them could hear each other. The young Queen thought her powers could help, and stood back and had ice shards come up from the ground to jab through to no avail, making Jack jump back, again there was no effect but shattered ice. Elsa walked up to the invisible wall and placed her hand on it. Jack stepped forward and placed his hand on the wall against hers. Jack tapped the blockade with his staff making a frost appear, where he wrote backwards so she could read on her side 'I love you'. Elsa's eyes began to sting with oncoming tears, but she tried to smile her best. Elsa too made her own frosted 'I love you' message for the boy, making him sadly smile in return. A line was crossed when affection was displayed from the two, and certain measures had to take place. For Disney and DreamWorks were not meant to associate with the other's lives.


End file.
